comicsfandomcom-20200223-history
Cable
Cable is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Cable #159: 18 Jul 2018 Current Issue :Cable/Deadpool Annual #1: 15 Aug 2018 Next Issue :Cable #1: 11 Mar 2020 Status A new series starts March 2020. Characters Main Characters *'Cable' - wikipedia *'Deadpool' - wikipedia Allies Sam Guthrie (Cannonball) Enemies Lucas Bishop Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Cable/Deadpool Annual #1 Cable #159 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Cable: Soldier X' - Collects vol. 1 #97-107, plus Soldier X #1-12. "Nathan Summers takes his war to the real world! In this gritty and darkly humorous reinvention of Cable’s mission, Nathan refocuses his priorities from super villains to more street-level threats, traveling the world to stamp out injustice one hotspot at a time. Whether it’s taking on terrorists trying to topple Peru’s government, preventing ethnic cleansing in Albania or protecting a young mutant in Russia, Soldier X is spreading his powerful philosophy of peace across the globe! But he’s facing a flare-up of the techno-organic virus that has plagued him since childhood. Can he gain control of his plight once and for all?" - *'Cable, vol. 1: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. "The future of mutantkind starts here! "Messiah CompleX" changed the X-Men forever. But no one's world has been rocked as hard as Cable, the time-traveling mutant from the future. He's been charged with the one mission that could save all of mutantkind - or, if he fails, damn it to extinction. And hot on his trail is a relentless enemy who won't stop until blood is spilled. No matter where... or when... Cable runs." - *'Cable, vol. 2: Back to Earth' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10 & King-Sized Cable. "In the aftermath of the 'Messiah Complex' war, Cyclops took a leap of faith and allowed his son Cable to disappear into the time stream with the first new mutant birth since 'M' day — and the future of the dwindling mutant population — tucked under his arm. Weeks later, he still waits for a sign, however small, that he made the right decision. When Bishop travels back to the present in search of intel that will aid his search for Cable and the mutant baby, he’s intercepted by the X-Force! With Cyclops eagerly waiting to interrogate his former comrade, it would appear that the game is over for the time-traveling cop. So why is Bishop smiling? Plus, If you think it’s tough being Cable, hopping through time with a bawling kid strapped to your chest, try stepping into Bishop’s shoes for a while. Yeah, you’re a tough, smart cop, and you’re no stranger to tracking time-traveling perps, but Cable is a new kind of quarry. Not only is he an X-Man who’s very familiar with the future, he’s also a highly-trained soldier who knows how to cover his tracks and leave dozens of down-and-dirty traps in his wake. For you, the stakes have never been higher." - *'X-Force/Cable: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #11-15, plus X-Force vol. 2 #14-16, X-Men: The Ties an Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War one-shot, & X-Men: Future History—Messiah War Sourcebook. "The birth of a single mutant child forever changed the landscape of the X-Universe. Some see the baby as the last hope for mutantkind's survival; others see it as the bringer of the Apocalypse...No one knows which side is right because Cyclops handed the newborn over to Cable, believing his son could save both the child and mutantkind. But Cable never came back. Now, months later, Cyclops has found his son hiding in the future... and he's sending in the one team that will do what needs to be done in order to ensure the survival of their species... X-Force." - *'Cable, vol. 3: Stranded' - Collects vol. 2 #16-20. "After all he's been through, after all he's survived—now all Cable can do now is pray-pray the heavily armed killers roaming the deep future can't match his survival skills. Then, with the Earth destroyed, Cable and Hope must venture into space. If Hope is going to make it into adulthood, she's going to have to do it in the cold, lonely vacuum of space, alone except for dark forces that know she's coming." - *'Cable, vol. 4: Homecoming' - Collects vol. 2 #21-25, plus X-Men: Hope. "From the moment Cable jumped into the time stream with the infant 'mutant messiah,' he's had only one goal: keep Hope alive until she can choose her own destiny. But now, stranded on a planet in its death throes, eating fried rat on a stick for the millionth time, Hope turns to Cable and tells him she's ready to go home." - Omnibus Hardcovers *'Deadpool & X-Force Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #1-8, plus X-Force vol. 1 #19-31 & Annual #2, Deadpool vol. 1 #1-4 & vol. 2 #1-4, New Warriors vol. 1 #31 & Nomad #20. - *'Cable & X-Force Omnibus' - Collects vol. 1 #9-20, plus X-Force vol. 1 #32-43 & Annual #3, New Warriors vol. 1 #45-46, X-Factor vol. 1 #106, Excalibur vol. 1 #82, & Wolverine vol. 1 #85. - *'Deadpool & Cable Omnibus' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #1-50, plus Deadpool/GLI Summer Fun Spectacular - Trade Paperbacks *'Cable and X-Force Classic, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 1 #21-28, plus X-Force vol. 1 #44-48. - *'Cable and X-Force: Onslaught Rising' - Collects vol. 1 #29-31, plus X-Force vol. 1 #49-56, X-Force/Cable Annual '95 & X-Man #14. - *'Cable and X-Force: Onslaught!' - Collects vol. 1 #32-39, plus X-Force vol. 1 #57-61, X-Force/Cable Annual '96, Incredible Hulk vol. 1 #444 & X-Man #18-19. - *'Cable: The Hellfire Hunt' - Collects vol. 1 #48-58 & -1, plus Cable & Machine Man Annual 1998, Machine Man & Bastion Annual 1998, & Wolverine/Cable #1. "When Cable saves reporter Irene Merryweather from the Hellfire Club, he learns of their plot to slay Apocalypse and seize his power! Cable can't let that happen -and he can't let Apocalypse return either. Can Irene help him save the world, or will she just paint another bull's eye on her back?" - *'Cable: The Nemesis Contract' - Collects vol. 1 #59-70 & Annual '99, plus X-Man #45-47. "The Askani’son’s world is rocked when he battles Jack Truman, the highly trained S.H.I.E.L.D. operative known as Agent 18! When the Nemesis Contract is opened, Cable will face the wrath of Zzzax, the fury of Nick Fury and the portent of Project Deathlok! Then, when Stryfe strikes, Nathan must unite with his 'blood brother' Nate Grey — the headstrong young refugee from the Age of Apocalypse known as X-Man — to stop him! But Cable will need help from the Avengers when the end times draw near, courtesy of the Harbinger of Apocalypse!" - *'Cable: Revolution' - Collects vol. 1 #79-96. "Revolution rocks Cable’s world! When three witches appear with dire warnings, Cable must unravel the riddle of two warring alternate futures — Harmony and the Ranshi Empire — and discover his critical role in their creation! And when a sadistic body-hopping killer strikes, Cable must battle Domino and Irene Merryweather! Can he defeat his true foe without killing his friends?" - - *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 1: If Looks Could Kill' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #1-6. "Wade Wilson and Nathan Summers—Marvel’s mightiest mutant mercs—are back, and this time they're stuck with each other! Can two grown men armed to the teeth with deadly genetic weaponry live together without driving each other crazy?! Action, adventure, black humor, black-ops, face-changing viruses, gratuitous France-bashing and lots of gunfire mark the return of two of Marvel’s fan-favorite anti-heroes!" - *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 2: The Burnt Offering' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #7-12. "A floating city promises hope for humans and mutants alike! But if Cable plans to be Earth's Savior, will Deadpool accept the role of Judas? Marvel Universe guest stars! Intrigue! Adventure! Big flying fists and loose-lips fun! Plus: The traumatic, tragic and tantric events of "The Burnt-Offering" have left Cable... well, "regurgitated" comes close to summing it up – now Deadpool has to save the day! Even if it means confronting his fear of very BIG-headed villains! And the challenge of finding someone who can fix technology from thousands of years in the future. Someone who fixes things. Mmm...who is the best fixer in the Marvel Universe? If that guest star isn't much of a surprise, we guarantee Deadpool fans will drool when we reveal the BIG head... er.... uh… villain trying to stop him!" - *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 3: The Human Race' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #13-18. "With Cable recuperating on his island haven of Providence, who else can investigate when there is "A Murder In Paradise"--? You know who. Say it. Go ahead. Picture it. Deadpool as a detective. Interrogating the most brilliant pacifists on Earth. Monk and Columbo have nothing to fear. Plus: Deadpool is brainwashed by the mysterious group known as the Black Box to become a mindless assassin (which, honestly, didn't take much washing). So Deadpool does what comes naturally to him -- the opposite of what's expected! But hey, where's Cable? And what are Cannonball and Siryn doing in the book?" - *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 4: Bosom Buddies' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #19-24. "Deadpool FINALLY gets hired for a job! There’s a missing hard drive, and whoever gets it could very well own the world! Naturally, our Merc With a Mouth is going to find it first, right? Well...only if he can outwit that superspy known as the CAT, and slide by the undulating charms of three gorgeous and deadly snake chicks. That’s right: Black Mamba, Asp and Diamondback are back in business as the B.A.D. Girls! And what’s Cable doing during all of this...? Well, keeping an eye on Deadpool, since whoever owns the hard drive could very well own the world! (Didn’t you read that the first time?!)" - *'Cable & Deadpool, vol. 5: Living Legends' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #25-29. "Our greed for knowledge recreated his telepathy. Our quest to confine him recreated his telekinesis. He has forged a paradise haven that threatens to destabilize countless governments and religions. One man wants to find out what Cable’s intentions are before it’s too late. Guest-starring Captain America! Plus: Cable sees the signs -- omens and portents -- characters gathering, moving across the board like chess pieces...can Apocalypse be resurrected? Can Cable and Deadpool stop it in time? And most surprising of all...what if one of them doesn’t want it to be stopped? And finally, Domino is hired to stop Deadpool’s activities in the Central European country of Rumekistan, only to learn he plans to assassinate the country’s imposed ruler, the international terrorist named Flag-Smasher. Should she stop him? Will her decision be influenced when she finds out DP was given his mission by...Cable?!" - *'Civil War: X-Men Universe TPB' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #30-32, plus X-Factor #8-9. "Hot on the heals of both smash hits House of M and Son of M, Quicksilver returns! But is he friend or foe!? Complicating matters even more, the divisiveness of Civil War has spread to X-Factor: Half of them want to cooperate with the government; the other half wants to take a stand against it. It’s Jamie’s choice that may well decide whether X-Factor stays together or cracks apart. Plus: In another corner of the X-Men universe, the Civil War really hits home! What happens when Cable and Deadpool find themselves on opposite sides of the fence, and both refuse to budge? What else: They fight! But it’s not just your usual fun super-hero teeth-chipping spittle-snarling battle. It will change the lives of these two characters forever!" - *'Cable & Deadpool, vol. 6: Paved with Good Intentions' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #30-36. "With Civil War tearing the Marvel Universe apart, only one man can sew it back together: Deadpool!? Well, who else would make the perfect mercenary hero-hunter? In an effort to do his part, Deadpool crosses paths with the Great Lakes Avengers, and slices and dices his way to Daredevil, the Man Without Fear! Plus: What happens when the Merc with a Mouth faces the Sightless Scarlet Sentry? And where does Cable stand in all this? Where he always does: pretending he’s above the fray. Then why is he having a secret meeting with Captain America?" - *'Cable & Deadpool Vol. 7: Separation Anxiety' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #37-42. "Deadpool has decided to face the skeletons in his closet, dive deep into that dark void he calls a soul and rattle things up a bit. First order of business: Taskmaster. Second order of business: a knock-down drag-out BRAWL! Plus: The aftermath of the X-Men's battle against the Hecatomb has cost Cable a huge chunk of his island paradise of Providence and an even bigger slice of his soul. With all his hopes for the future of the planet Earth in jeopardy, now would be a pretty bad time for a reunion with Deadpool, wouldn't it? And an even worse time for... an assassination!" - *'Cable, vol. 1: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - *'Cable, vol. 2: Waiting for the End of the World' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10 & King-Sized Cable. - *'X-Force/Cable: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #11-15, plus X-Force vol. 2 #14-16, X-Men: The Ties an Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War one-shot, & X-Men: Future History—Messiah War Sourcebook. - - *'Cable, vol. 3: Stranded' - Collects vol. 2 #16-20. - *'Cable, vol. 4: Homecoming' - Collects vol. 2 #21-25, plus X-Men: Hope. - *'Cable, vol. 1: Time Conquest' - Collects vol. 3 #1-5. - *'Cable, vol. 2: The Newer Mutants' - Collects vol. 4 #150-154. - *'Cable, vol. 3: Past Fears' - Collects vol. 4 #155-159. - *'Deadpool & Cable Ultimate Collection, book 1' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #1-18. - *'Deadpool & Cable Ultimate Collection, book 2' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #19-35. - *'Deadpool & Cable Ultimate Collection, book 3' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #36-50, plus Deadpool/GLI: Summer Fun Spectacular. - *'Cable: The Last Hope, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-12 & King-Size #1, plus X-Men: The Times & Life of Lucas Bishop #1-3 & The Messiah War Sourcebook. - *'Cable: The Last Hope, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #13-25, plus X-Force vol. 2 #14-16, X-Force/Cable: Messiah War & X-Men: Hope - *'Cable and X-Force, vol. 1: Wanted' - Collects Cable and X-Force #1-5. "Caught red-handed at the scene of a terrorist attack on a major American corporation whose CEO has expressed anti-mutant views, the members of X-Force find themselves branded criminals and on the run—with none other than the Uncanny Avengers in hot pursuit." - *'Cable and X-Force, vol. 2: Dead or Alive' - Collects Cable and X-Force #6-9. "Cable’s outlaw team loses a member as Colossus goes to jail, but the armored giant doesn’t fare well in the big house! Meanwhile, Cable comes face-to-face with his father: the fallen revolutionary known as Cyclops! And when Cable and his X-Force rocket into space to face down an alien armada, will they be forced to clash with the Uncanny Avengers, who are still in hot pursuit?" - *'Cable and X-Force, vol. 3: This Won't End Well' - Collects Cable and X-Force #10-14. "As tensions rise between Cable’s X-Force and the Uncanny Avengers, Cable’s precognitive visions grow increasingly relentless. X-Force must race against the clock to stop each terrible vision from coming true — but what happens if they fail? As the stakes grow higher, Domino and Colossus team up for the heist of the century — but their mounting feelings for one another might keep them from pulling off the mission! And when Cable and Havok come face-to-face, can Cable convince his uncle his cause is just? Elsewhere, Hope embarks upon a futuristic adventure with an unexpected mentor. Can she save her adopted father from the Uncanny Avengers — and from himself? And in the wake of this tumultuous battle, what will be the future of Cable’s X-Force?" - *'Cable and X-Force, vol. 4: Vendettas' - Collects Cable and X-Force #15-19, plus Uncanny X-Force vol. 2 #16-17. "Father and daughter are reunited, but there’s no rest for the weary as Hope, Cable and X-Force converge to tackle an ominous new threat! What havoc will Forge, in the thrall of the Adversary, unleash upon Cable and X-Force? And can Cable control his drastically altered powers in time to save his daughter? Then, classic X-Force villain Stryfe has returned, and he’s eager to exact revenge on Cable! Meanwhile, Hope comes face-to-face with Bishop, the man who crusaded across centuries to exterminate her. But this time she’s ready to retaliate, and they’ll hold nothing back as they race to destroy one another. Don’t miss this no-holds-barred, knock-down, drag-out X-Force event starring Cable’s squad, and Psylocke and Storm’s uncanny team! Because when the dust settles, only one X-Force will be left standing!" - Digital *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 1: If Looks Could Kill' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #1-6. - Kindle - comiXology *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 2: The Burnt Offering' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #7-12. - Kindle - comiXology *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 3: The Human Race' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #13-18. - Kindle - comiXology *'Cable/Deadpool, vol. 4: Bosom Buddies' - Collects Cable/Deadpool #19-24. - comiXology *'Cable & Deadpool, vol. 5: Living Legends' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #25-29. - comiXology *'Cable & Deadpool, vol. 6: Paved with Good Intentions' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #30-36. - comiXology *'Cable & Deadpool Vol. 7: Separation Anxiety' - Collects Cable & Deadpool #37-42. - comiXology *'Cable, vol. 1: Messiah War' - Collects vol. 2 #1-5. - *'Cable, vol. 2: Waiting for the End of the World' - Collects vol. 2 #6-10 & King-Sized Cable. - *'Cable, vol. 3: Stranded' - Collects vol. 2 #11-21. - *'Cable and X-Force, vol. 1: Wanted' - Collects Cable and X-Force #1-5. - *'Cable and X-Force, vol. 2: Dead or Alive' - Collects Cable and X-Force #6-9. - *'Cable and X-Force, vol. 3: This Won't End Well' - Collects Cable and X-Force #10-14. - *'Cable and X-Force, vol. 4: Vendettas' - Collects Cable and X-Force #15-19, plus Uncanny X-Force vol. 2 #16-17. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Cable created by Louise Simonson & Rob Liefeld. Volume 3 Writer: James Robinson. Artist: Carlos Pacheco. Covers: Dale Keown. Volume 5 Writer: Gerry Duggan. Artist/Covers: Phil Noto. Publishing History * Volume 1: #1-107, 1993-2002 * Cable/Deadpool: #1-50, 2004-2008 * Volume 2: #1-26, 2008-2010 * Cable and X-Force: #1-18, 2013-2014 * Volume 3: #1-5, 2017 * Volume 4: #150-159, 2017-2018 * Volume 5: #1-, 2020-presemt Future Publication Dates :Cable #1: 11 Mar 2020 :Cable #2: 15 Apr 2020 News & Features * 15 Apr 2013 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/cable-and-x-force-hopeless-space.html Space the Next Frontier for Hopeless's Cable and X-Force] * 10 Nov 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=23657 Swierczynski Brings Cable Home] * 07 Jul 2009 - X-Position: Duane Swierczynski * 10 Apr 2009 - Last Hope: Swierczynski on "Messiah War" * 03 Mar 2009 - X-Position: Duane Swierczynski * 19 Jan 2009 - War Watch: Chris Yost on the Coming "Messiah War" * 12 Dec 2008 - Kyle/Yost/Choi Talk "Messiah War" * 25 Nov 2008 - Duane Swierczynski: Martial Arts, Mutants, Werewolves... Oh My! * 04 Nov 2008 - X-Position: Duane Swierczynski * 06 Aug 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=17614 Back to the Future: Swierczynski Talks Cable] * 03 Jun 2008 - X-Position: The Nick Lowe Show * 02 Jun 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16647 Swierczynski talks King Size Cable Spectacular] * 25 Mar 2008 - [http://www.comicon.com/cgi-bin/ultimatebb.cgi?ubb=get_topic;f=36;t=007117 Olivetti's Time with Cable] * 05 Dec 2007 - [http://forum.newsarama.com/showthread.php?t=138544 Duane Swierczynski Talks Cable] * 04 Dec 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=12513 Duane Swierczynski is your new Cable provider] * 10 Sep 2007 - Baltimore Comic-Con '07: Marvel Reveals X-Who?? After Disassembled * 15 Jan 2007 - Reilly Brown, Cable & Deadpool * 08 Dec 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=9112 Odd Couple No More? Nicieza talks Cable & Deadpool] * 08 Aug 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=8094 Gun Toting Granola Munchers: Nicieza Talks Cable & Deadpool] * 07 Feb 2006 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=6610 Hand of Providence: Nicieza talks Cable & Deadpool] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Cable & Deadpool Category:Super-Hero